


Inappropriate

by SpockLikesCats (BlackQat)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, sex sweat love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 21:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13690083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackQat/pseuds/SpockLikesCats
Summary: Some might say it's inappropriate. Certainly the Academy Regulations would.





	Inappropriate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Linstock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linstock/gifts).



> happy valentine's day everyone!

**inappropriate**

Spock’s apartment was quiet. The only sounds for the last hour had been Nyota’s sighs, groans and laughter of pleasure, and Spock’s soft purrs and growls. Her breath was just now coming back to her and the bedsheet under them was moist. Nyota moved a little as if to get up (she would need to pee soon), but Spock was still inside her and he said, “Please don’t move … not yet.”

She subsided. The steamy sheet was not uncomfortable, and the smell of their sex was rather nice. She smiled up at him, at his solemn eyes and now-mussed hair, at the feel of him still inside her and upon her. His chest hair was wet and prickly, and his torso was sweaty, as was her whole body. So she stroked his angular jaw and he pressed his face against her hand. She was discovering that he appreciated a good neck massage and jaw-stroking, and touching the tips of his ears was a very intimate gesture that initiated a passionate response. She liked to do that in the turbolift at the Academy when no one was looking. As Len McCoy, her classmate back in Second Year, would say, she was “just messing with” Spock in those moments. His self-control was admirable, except the expression in his eyes generally read, “payback will be expensive, Nyota.”

Their relationship had progressed from knowledgeable, challenging student of a very impressed professor, to Teaching Assistant and grateful professor, to one of mutual admiration and gradual intimacy, until now, late in her third year, they’d become sexual partners, great friends, and intellectual companions. It had burst out of her at last when they were in bed the other night, “I love you,” and now she wondered if she was going to regret that. He had said, “I am grateful,” but she wasn’t quite sure what that meant. In her reading of (admittedly ancient) Vulcan poetry and culture, passion was openly expressed between lovers, but since the days of Surak, this was taboo.

(Sometimes she cursed the day Surak modeled his social system for Vulcan society, repressing passions, but knew Vulcans would no longer exist if he had not; she concluded she was very happy he had done so, even if the expression of emotions was considered inappropriate in the extreme.)

“I wish to tell you something,” Spock said now.

Her stomach knotted. Was he going to “break it to her” that he didn’t love her in the same way she loved him? Oh god, was he going to say this would be the last time they’d be together in bed? She didn’t think she could get through the rest of her classes if ….

“I am very grateful for your presence in my life, Nyota.”

As Gaila had advised her never to do, had warned would be unwise, and might lead to hurt, she pressed the issue.

“How grateful?”

He extended his fingers toward her temple, and said, “May I?”

She nodded, eyes wide.

The tips of his fingers touched her temple and jaw and their heat was so deep she gasped. It didn’t hurt; it felt like he was sinking into her mind as if it were a sea, and his … his feelings filled her. Sensations, the sights and sounds of herself: in the mornings at his office, in the classroom, demonstrating the mechanisms of voice in classes, lying in his bed, humming songs, soloing at choral concerts, combing her hair, lining her eyes and putting on lip gloss and dabbing on perfume, bending to put on or take off underwear, boots, uniform; the sounds of her voice, how its vibrations stirred him; his deep admiration for the way she spoke his language in all its forms, and ….

And the way he _felt_ her, as a presence, as a lover, as a partner, one he wished to have for all the time they could have together.

Perhaps inappropriate, but meant to be.

/\

 

 


End file.
